Goldfish
by Chichichi-Blue
Summary: You're just a goldfish swimming in a bowl - Until The Ribbon Breaks
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Goldfish

 **Rating :** M

 **Genre :** What the fuck

 **Pairing** :Karin Uzumaki x Kakashi Hatake

 **Notes :** Bonjour les gens ! Ah qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien de publier de nouveau ! Je reviens avec ce couple super original que m'a proposé **French Grammar.** Je l'adore. Cette fic va se composer en plusieurs parties et il est possible que vous n'allez rien comprendre. Entrez juste dans mon délire.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **\- Goldfish -**

 **[Partie 1]**

* * *

 **\- Playlist -**

 **So sad, so sad - Varsity**

 **Goldfish – Until The Ribbon Breaks**

 **The Fourth Floor – Bonjr & Null**

 **It's Ok, you're Ok – Bonjr**

* * *

Elle avait vu Shikamaru Nara ( un pote, un vrai) le faire plusieurs fois. Des milliers de fois même. Ça n'avait rien de sorcier et pourtant...

Karin fixait d'un air septique la tige de nicotine qu'elle tenait entre son pouce et son index. Ça ne lui semblait plus aussi impressionnant que lorsqu'elle l'avait vu entre les doigts de Shikamaru. Elle la secoua légèrement et se demanda si elle devait juste la glisser entre ses lèvres ou la coincer entre ses dents. D'ailleurs, devait-elle l'allumer avant ou après l'avoir mise dans sa bouche ?

« Putain.. » grogna Karin en décidant finalement d'enfoncer la tige molle entre ses lèvres.

Elle se rendit bêtement compte qu'elle avait laissé son briquet dans son sac, qui lui se trouvait dans le fond de son vestiaire. Elle jura de nouveau et peut-être un peu trop fort parce que sa clope s'échappa de ses lippes pour tomber sur le sol humide.

D'agacement et sans doute aussi d'un peu de honte, Karin écrasa le mégot avec son talon de toute ses forces. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était toujours incapable de faire des choses d'une simplicité absolue ?

Shikamaru fumait avec tellement d'aisance qu'elle avait eu envie de faire pareil. Au final elle avait été lamentable.

Elle aurait pu essayer une deuxième fois, mais sa pause était déjà terminer.

Le temps était beaucoup trop rapide.

Trop rapide pour elle.

.

.

.

Karin leva les yeux au ciel face au couple qui lui faisait face. Entre deux baisers, deux mots doux, ils jetèrent un coup d'œil à la carte puis à Karin avant de lui demander : « On arrive pas à se décider entre le cake à la courgette et à la sauge et les raviolis au six légumes, que nous conseillerez-vous ? »

« Aucun des deux, ça à l'air dégueulasse. » lâcha sans même prendre de pincette la jeune femme.

Le jeune couple clignèrent des yeux abasourdis, s'échangèrent un regard avant de fixer de nouveau Karin les yeux ronds.

« Ben quoi vous m'avez demandé mon avis. » fit la rousse en haussant les épaules « Je vous l'ai donné. »

Elle travaillait depuis deux mois exactement dans ce petit restaurant vegan qui commençait doucement à s'implanter à Tokyo. Trois restaurants en ville, un à la campagne. Il fleurissait lentement.

Karin n'était pas vegan. Elle aimait la viande. La rouge même. Nan, ce petit job c'était juste pour financer ses études en pharmacologie. Juste histoire d'avoir quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent à la fin du mois.

Du coup, tous les jours, elle se rendait dans ce restaurant où les plantes vertes étaient plus présentes que les clients et où sa collègue de travail Shiho lui vantait les vertus et les bienfaits du véganisme. Il y avait aussi cet immense aquarium qui séparait les cuisines des clients et où des poissons de toutes sortes dansaient lentement dans l'eau. Il lui arrivait d'être complètement hypnotisé par leurs nages, leurs mouvements, leurs écailles, leurs yeux ronds. Il lui arrivait presque de se dire, _j'aimerai bien être comme eux, je voudrais être un poisson pour nager dans un lagon bleu._

« On, hum, on va prendre les raviolis, finalement. » fit le couple et Karin appuya la mine de son crayon de bois sur le petit bloc note qui lui servait de prise de commande. « Ainsi qu'un smoothie aubergine/carotte/tomate et un jus de céleris. »

Karin grimaça légèrement et nota la commande avant d'aller vers une autre table où de nouveau un couple lui demanda des plats que pour rien au monde elle ne mettrait dans son estomac. Pour se donner un peu de courage, elle pensa à la fête qui l'attendait ce soir.

Il lui fallait juste un peu de patience.

Juste un peu.

.

.

.

Deuxième pause.

Deuxième tentative.

Elle y était presque. Elle allait allumer cette putain de clope, tirer dessus ( comme lui avait conseillé Wikipédia ) et savoir enfin ce que cela pouvait faire. Karin sortit le briquet de la poche de son jean et essaya tant bien que mal de faire sortir la flamme. Elle essaya de faire rouler la petite molette avec la chair de son pouce mais aucune flamme ne sortit du briquet. Karin fronça les sourcils et secoua de toute ses forces le briquet de haut en bas.

« Pu... » elle avait ouvert la bouche et sa cigarette était tombée sur le sol. Encore une fois.

« Tu t'y prends vraiment mal. » résonna une voix grave.

Karin se tourna brusquement pour voir son patron, Kakashi Hatake l'observer les bras croisés avec un sourire en coin. Il affichait encore cet air bienveillant qu'il avait en toute circonstance. Cela avait toujours agacé Karin au plus au point. Elle le voyait très peu, il était toujours en déplacement entre ses quatre restaurants ou bien enfermé dans son bureau.

Il fit quelque pas vers elle et sortit de ses poches un paquet de cigarette. Djarum Black. Il en tendit une Karin. Celle-ci le fixa d'un air méfiant.

« Je te montre si tu veux. » lui proposa Kakashi en secouant la toute petite tige noire vers la jeune femme.

Sa proposition était assez inattendue. Beaucoup trop d'ailleurs. Karin n'aimait pas ça.

« Ma pause est terminé. » fit-elle en baissant les yeux et en plantant son briquet dans la poche arrière de son pantalon jean. « Je ferais mieux d'y aller. »

Elle le contourna sans même le regarder.

.

.

.

Il faisait tellement chaud à cette soirée. Karin posa contre son front une bière tout juste sortie de la glacière et tenta d'apprécier sa fraîcheur. De la musique pop rock résonnait des quarte coins de l'appartement de Naruto Uzumaki, son cousin, et des gens qu'elles connaissaient à peine dansaient et se frottaient les uns contre les autres.

Ils la dégouttaient un peu.

« T'es déjà entrain de picoler ? » se moqua gentiment Shikamaru en arrivant prêt d'elle.

« Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde, Nara. » fit Karin en faisant rouler la boisson glacé sur sa joue puis sur sa nuque.

Shikamaru esquissa un sourire en coin, avant de coincer entre ses lèvres une cigarette. Ce geste attira particulièrement l'attention de Karin qui se mit à observer méticuleusement comment s'y prenait Shikamaru pour fumer correctement. Elle devait sans doute le regarder avec un peu trop d'insistance car à la première bouffée qu'il tira, il lui demanda « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Karin détourna subitement le regard et haussa les épaules « Nan rien. »

« Au fait, t'es pas venue en cours hier, tu veux que je te passes mes notes ? »

« Ouais ce serait cool, » commença par dire Karin avant de se reprendre « attends, tu veux plutôt parler des cours de ta meuf, tu ne prends jamais de note. »

« Touché. » approuva Shikamaru.

Ouais c'était bien connu que le Nara allait en cours comme s'il allait se recoucher. D'ailleurs Karin se demandait bien pourquoi il se contentait pas de rester tout simplement chez lui. Au point où il en était...C'était peut-être pour tenir compagnie à sa petite-amie Sakura Haruno. Une fille plutôt sympas, assez bosseuse d'ailleurs et silencieuse. Une fille que Karin aimait bien.

« Sakura n'est pas venue ? » demanda Karin en ouvrant sa bière avec ses dents pour en boire une gorgée.

Shikamaru souffla doucement la fumée de sa bouche avant de dire simplement « Elle est avec Naruto. »

« Jaloux ? » fit d'un air moqueur Karin.

Shikamaru ricana légèrement et souffla de la fumée vers Karin qui la balaya rapidement avec sa main.

« C'est pas mon genre. »

Karin arqua l'une de ses sourcils « Vraiment ? Et ça même si je te disais qu'Uchiwa est entrain de lui mater les fesses ? »

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils et se mit soudainement à chercher du regard sa copine. Celle-ci était assise sur un sofa à écouter Naruto parler bruyamment.

« Détends toi, Sasuke n'est pas là. » déclara Karin en lui pinçant légèrement l'épaule.

« Je suis détendu. » déclara Shikamaru en amenant sa clope à ses lèvres et en enfonçant l'une de ses mains dans ses poches.

Karin leva les yeux au ciel. Ce qu'elle aimait bien chez le Nara, c'est que derrière cette apparence je-m'en-foutiste, se cachait un mec perdu et vraiment pas sûr de lui. Elle aimait bien la fragilité des gens. Elle se sentait beaucoup moins seule.

« Bon, si ça ne te dérange pas, » déclara Karin en finissant cul sec sa bouteille « je vais aller me foutre en l'air. »

« Hm. » fit Shikamaru qui ne quittait pas Sakura des yeux.

« Dons si jamais l'envie de me sauver te prends, je serai du coté des boissons. »

Il ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

.

.

.

Karin termina le fond de vodka qui restait dans son gobelet et se rattrapa de justesse à un mur. Le monde tanguait, il vibrait un peu aussi. Putain. Elle avait trop bu.

.

.

.

La musique était trop forte, elle lui vrillait les tympans. Les personnes qui essayaient de danser la pousser d'un endroit à un autre de la pièce. Elle se laissait faire. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien. À un moment, elle sentit des bras l'encercler, des lèvres se poser sur son cou, des mains tripoter ses hanches, ses reins, ses fesses. Elle ne saurait même pas dire s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme.

.

.

.

 _You're just a goldfish swimming in a bowl_ _  
_ _Stay up on the surface, nobody will know that you_ _  
_ _You're just as scared as them_ _  
_ _You don't know where to go_ _  
_ _You're just a lighthouse nobody can see_

.

.

.

Karin tomba.

.

.

.

 _You're just a lighthouse nobody can see_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _A Goldfish_

 _._

 _._

 _._

« **God, she's so hot**. »

Karin émergea soudainement de sa transe et se rendit compte qu'elle était allongée sur un sol cotonneux. Elle fit glisser lentement ses doigts sur le sol et comprit qu'il s'agissait de moquette. De la moquette ? Il n'y avait pas de moquette chez Naruto. Elle papillonna vivement des paupières et vit que le monde était flou. Elle ne portait plus ses lunettes. Karin se releva légèrement et tâtonna avec ses mains un peu partout. Elle finit par les trouver du bout des doigts et s'empressa de les remettre. La tête lui tournait et elle avait un peu la nausée.

« **Do you think that she can hear us ?** »

Karin essaya tant bien que mal de se relever, mais le monde vibrait tellement fort qu'elle peinait à trouver l'équilibre.

« **I don't know...** »

Une main la retint de justesse alors qu'elle allait tomber de tout son long sur le sol et l'aida à se mettre debout. Karin allait remercier la personne qui avait, semble t-il, prit pitié d'elle et écarquilla en grand ses yeux en se rendant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une personne mais... d'une peluche.

 **« Careful sweetheart. »**

Un lapin en peluche dont les yeux ronds la regardait d'un air joyeux pencha légèrement son énorme tête pelucheuse sur le coté.

« **You're Karin, right ?** » demanda la peluche.

Karin recula subitement et se cogna contre un énorme ourson en peluche qui ouvrit ses bras pour la recueillir. duveteux et tout doux la serrèrent fortement contre lui. Putain de merde c'était quoi ce bordel ?

« **We're going to take care of you.** »

Karin cria. Elle se débattit brusquement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse s'échapper de son étreinte. Quelque chose de doux comme de la soie remonta soudainement le long de sa cuisse et Karin sursauta sur le coté en se rendant compte qu'un serpent, lui aussi en peluche, serpentait autour de sa jambe.

« **I want to eat you.** » susurra le serpent en continuant sa route vers son entre jambe.

D'horreur et un peu de panique Karin arracha la peluche de sa jambe et l'écrasa de toute ses forces avec ses pieds. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Elle était entrain de rêver ou bien elle délirait complètement ?

Un peu des deux peut-être ?

Les peluches la regardaient de leur yeux vitreux. Ils avançaient d'un pas lourd et levaient leurs énormes pattes vers elle comme pour l'attraper. Karin ne perdit pas une seconde de plus, et chercha vainement une sortie.

.

.

.

Karin sortit le plus vite possible de cette pièce entourait de peluche. Elle ouvrit la portée de l'entrée à la volé, dévala les escaliers et percuta même des sacs poubelles posés négligemment dans l'entrée de l'appartement. Elle devait sortir d'ici le plus vite possible. Elle s'arrêta au bout d'un moment essoufflée et se pencha en avant, les mains sur les genoux pour reprendre son souffle. C'est à se moment là qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle était pieds nus et que ses orteils étaient tout écorchés. Elle avait dû laisser ses chaussures chez son cousin...enfin...chez les peluches...merde mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé exactement ?

Ok, elle avait peut-être trop bu, ça lui arrivait souvent d'ailleurs de faire des blackout, mais quand même. La douleur des écorchures sur ses pieds lui semblaient réel. Non, c'était réellement réel. Alors, les peluches aussi ?

Mais non, ça n'était pas possible, c'était n'importe quoi. Elle devait vraiment être défoncée.

Il faisait encore nuit. Le temps était particulièrement lourd et moite. Quelques réverbères étaient encore allumés, éclairant le quartier dans lequel Karin avait pris la fuite. La jeune femme fit quelques pas, tourna sur elle-même et se rendit bêtement compte qu'elle était complètement perdue.

C'est là qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas dans le quartier dans lequel habitait son cousin. Des frissons la parcoururent lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle avait été embarqué chez les peluches sans même sans rendre compte. Son cœur se mit à battre à une vitesse folle et sans même se contrôle elle hurla de toute ses forces.

.

.

.

Elle marchait depuis un petit moment. Le temps exacte elle ne saurait le dire. Des perles de sueur descendaient le long de sa tempe. Ses pieds la faisaient énormément souffrir mais elle continuait d'avancer sans vraiment savoir où allait. À un carrefour dont les feux étaient rouges, un motard attendait patiemment son tour.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait lui indiquer le chemin du retour ?

Karin s'avança vers lui en courant, ignorant la douleur que lui provoquait les écorchures.

« Hé toi ! » hurla t-elle comme une folle « On est où là ? »

Le motard tourna lentement la tête vers elle. Il resta immobile même lorsque le feu tourna au vert.

Il porta ses mains à son casque et l'enleva doucement.

Karin recula brusquement lorsqu'elle vit que le motard avait une tête de cheval. Une tête de cheval, avec des yeux noirs et des grandes dents. Il lui hua quelque chose mais la jeune femme lui tourna rapidement le dos en prenant la fuite. Elle se mit à courir tellement vite, qu'on aurait pu croire par moment qu'elle volait.

.

.

.

 _You're just as scared as them_ _  
_ _You don't know where to go_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _A Goldfish_

 _._

 _._

 _._

A bout de force, Karin finit par s'arrêter devant la porte d'une maison où elle s'essaya en ramenant ses jambes contre elle. Si elle avait été une chochotte elle aurait fondu en larme, mais Karin n'est pas une princesse. Elle posa épuisée son front contre ses genoux et ferma les yeux.

Peut-être que demain ça ira mieux.

.

.

.

C'est une petite langue toute douce qui lui lécha le bout du nez qui tira Karin de son sommeil profond. Celle-ci se réveilla brusquement pour voir qu'elle était nez-à-nez avec un petit pitbull qui remuait fortement la queue. Le petit chien se mit à sauter et à japper sur le lit dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Le lit ?

Son cœur s'emballa de nouveau. En effet, elle n'était pas dans la rue, mais dans un immense lit au drap prune. Elle se trouvait dans une chambre dont la fenêtre était ouverte et dont les rideaux se levaient au fur et à mesure que le vent pénétrait dans la pièce. Ses lunettes étaient posés sur la table de chevet où se trouvait des bouquins de Stefen King et un verre d'eau. Elle les enfila rapidement et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa tenue. Elle portait les mêmes vêtement que la veille. C'est à dire un crop-top blanc et un jean délavé. Ses pieds lui faisaient toujours un peu mal, mais elle était capable de piquer un sprint à tout moment. Le petit chien lui lécha le bout du menton et Karin le repoussa doucement. Elle sortit du lit et à peine eut elle ouvert la porte qu'un labrador noir fit un tour sur lui-même avant de courir au bout d'un long couloir. Le pitbull couru entre ses jambes, la faisant presque trébucher et alla lui aussi au bout du couloir.

Des odeurs de canelle, de pomme et de poire emplissaient ses narines au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait. Des pots de fleurs longeaient le mur. Karin s'arrêta devant un hortensia et le toucha du bout des doigts avant de continuer son chemin.

Le couloir donnait sur un salon lumineux et une cuisine ouverte d'où elle put apercevoir préparant du thé, son patron, Kakashi Hatake. Les chiens jappèrent et celui-ci se retourna vers eux avant de poser son regard sur elle.

Il lui fit un sourire avant de lever un mug avec sa main et de lui demander : « Thé ? »

.

.

.

 _You're just a goldfish swimming in a bowl_ _  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Note :** Hey ! Je sais, c'est incroyable, moi-même je ne pensais pas publier la suite aussi rapidement, mais bon tant que je suis dans l'ambiance de Goldfish je me lance x) Je voulais vous préciser que les phrases en italique et en anglais parsemé un peu partout dans le texte sont les paroles de Goldfish d'Until The Ribbon Breaks.

So, bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **\- Goldfish -**

 **[Partie 2]**

* * *

 **\- Playlist -**

 **You're cute -Tomppabeats**

 **Hybrid - I choose noise**

 **Travellers of the dusk – Kisnou & Michael FK**

* * *

 _Maybe in another life_

 _If we get an another life_

.

.

.

Karin ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir ou quoi dire. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Un rêve nébuleux en plein courant d'air.

Les chiens, en tout il y en avait deux, jappèrent bruyamment tout en secouant énergiquement de la queue. L'un des deux, le labrador noir, s'approcha de Karin et lui lécha la main.

Elle sursauta, ce qui fit pouffer Kakashi.

« Perle est assez familière, mais elle n'est pas méchante, tu ne crains absolument rien. »

« Je ne la craignais pas. » répliqua d'un ton presque froid la jeune femme.

Kakashi plissa légèrement les yeux pour l'observer. Karin se sentit un peu mal à l'aise sous son regard et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine. Elle balaya la piéce du regard. Il y avait des plantes partout, les couleurs des murs étaient clairs, les fenêtres étaient toutes grandes ouvertes et un ventilateur lui envoyait par moment de l'air tiéde.

Un détail attira néanmoins son attention. Il y avait un petit aquarium posé sur la paillasse de la cuisine. Des poissons rouges entremêlaient leurs nageaoires dans des algues rouges. Enfait, l'intérieur de la maison de son patron était assez similaire aux restaurants qu'il tenait.

Décidément, qu'elle manque de personnalité pensa fortement la jeune femme.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » demanda Kakashi en posant le mug qu'il avait entre les mains sur la pailasse de la cuisine. « J'ai du thé, du café, du chocolat et même des jus de fruit. »

Karin cessa d'inspecter la maison du regard et fronça les sourcils.

« Non, » fit-elle d'un ton ferme « je crois que je vais plutôt m'en aller. »

« Déjà ? Tu viens à peine de te réveiller, j'ai même fait un crumble à la poire... »

« Non ! » hurla presque Karin pour l'interompre.

Kakashi se tut et l'observa curieusement alors que le visage de la jeune femme devenait de plus en plus pâle.

« Hum, je veux dire... » elle s'humidifia un peu gênée les lévres « ...non merci. »

Putain. Mais dans quoi c'était elle encore empêtrée ? Comment avait-elle pu se retrouver de la sorte chez son patron? Et puis pourquoi avait-il l'air aussi gentil ? C'était quoi son délire. Ils ne se connaissaient pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il était chiant à afficher en permanence se stupide sourire bienveillant !

« C'est trop bizarre, c'est ça ? » fit Kakashi en se passant une main dans ses cheveux totalement ébouriffés.

« Oui, ça l'est. » affirma Karin « Enfin, c'est pas que ça me dérange mais vous êtes mon patron et hum... »

« Pitié ne me vouvoie pas, je trouve ça gênant. » dit en rigolant Kakashi.

« Vous êtes mon patron. » lui rapella Karin presque en grinçant des dents.

En gros, ils devaient tous les deux rester à leur place. Surtout lui. Elle n'était pas fiable. Elle pouvait déraper à tout moment.

« Pas ici, pas chez moi. » insista Kakashi en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Karin fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Depuis hier soir, elle ne faisait que vivre des choses totalements farfelus et n'ayant absolument aucun sens. Elle devait peut-être encore être défoncée. C'était l'explication la plus plausible.

« D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que je fiches chez vous ? » demanda t-elle.

Kakashi lui tourna légèrement le dos et se pencha un peu pour ouvrir un tiroir où il en sortit une cuillére.

« C'est une très bonne histoire. » fit-il en prenant un mug blanc parsemé de fleur de cerisier qu'il remplit d'eau du robinet. « Etrange, mais intéressante. » poursuivit-il en déversant le mug plein d'eau dans une casserol qu'il fit chauffer sur le feu.

Karin l'observa fouiller dans les placards. En levant les bras pour prendre une boite qui se trouvait à l'étagère la plus haute, le tee-shirt bleu marine que portait Kakashi remonta légèrement dévoilant la peau blanche de son ventre. Karin détourna vivement les yeux et surprit le regard amusée de Perle qui lui disait presque, _je t'ai vu le regarder petit coquine._

« Perle a hurlé au beau milieu de la nuit et s'est mise à gratter comme une folle contre la porte de l'entrée. »

Il s'arrêta juste un court instant de gesticuler dans la cuisine pour la regarder « Lorsque je l'ai ouverte tu étais là, totalement endormie. »

Karin fronça les sourcils et essaya vainement de se rappeller de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. La fête. Les peluches. La fuite. Le motard à la tête de cheval. La fuite. L'arrêt. Le sommeil.

Elle s'était endormie devant chez lui ?

Ben merde alors.

« Je me suis dis que tu serais plus à l'aise dans un lit, et si cela peut te rassurer je n'ai pas couché avec toi, je dors toujours sur le canapé. » fit-il en rigolant.

« Je ne m'en souviens pas. »

« Tu dormais comme un loir, c'est pour ça. » poursuivit Kakashi en prenant une tablette de chocolat qu'il se mit à casser en petit bout dans un bol. « Tu n'as même pas entendu Perle et Jasper aboyer. »

Il éteignit le gaz sur lequel bouillait maintenant l'eau dans la casserol et y plaça le bol remplie de copaux de chocolat.

« Tu préféres ton chocolat, chaud ou froid ? »

« Hein ? »

Kakashi se mit à tourner lentement avec une cuillère en bois le chocolat qui commençait doucement à fondre au bain marie. Il lui jeta un regard en coin alors que Karin comprenait ce qu'il lui proposait. Mais pourquoi insistait-il autant, elle lui avait pourtant dit qu'elle ne voulait rien du tout. Elle ne voulait rien de lui.

« Je...hum...non, » elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite « je n'en veux pas. »

Ils s'observèrent l'un et l'autre un court instant, puis Kakashi haussa les épaules et murmura un « Ca en fera plus pour moi.»

L'Uzumaki chercha la porte d'entrée du regard et losqu'elle la vit, clama fortement « Je m'en vais. »

Karin s'attendit à ce qu'il lui dise de rester, mais Kakashi resta silencieux. Il ne la regardait plus du tout d'ailleurs et continuait de tourner sa cuillére dans le chocolat. Les chiens ne lui portérent plus aucune attention non plus. Elle était déjà un peu partie.

« Je m'en vais. » répéta un peu plus doucement Karin comme si elle se parlait à elle-même cette fois-ci.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. En ouvrant la porte, elle se rendit compte que de gros nuages gris couvraient le ciel. Le temps était lourd et humide. Elle commençait déjà à suer alors qu'elle avait à peine fait quelques métres. Le béton était chaud et cela l'incomodait beaucoup de marcher pied nu du coup. Elle aurait peut-être dû lui emprunter une paire de tongue.

Bordel.

C'était vraiment la merde. Et dire que pour une fois, elle s'était trouvée un job qui payait bien et qui lui portait moyennement peine. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle gâche toujours tout ? Elle ne pouvait plus y retourner lundi matin. Elle devait démissioner.

Oui, c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus censée à faire.

.

.

.

 _Maybe in that life,_

 _Maybe in another time_

.

.

.

 _You're just a goldfish..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

L'air était de plus en plus moite. Des goutes de sueur coulaient le long de son dos pour se perdre sous son jean. Son croptop lui collait à la peau. Elle avait cessé de marcher au bout de dix minutes, et s'était assise au bord d'un trottoir. Elle avait tellement chaud qu'elle avait presque l'impression d'étouffer. Elle s'improvisa un chignon sans élastique en entortillant ses longs cheveux rouges en haut de son crâne et repoussa sa franche humide en arrière.

Elle n'avait croisé personne, pas une seule voiture, pas un seul piéton. À croire que la ville était totalement endormie en ce dimanche matin.

Il faisait tellement chaud.

Karin avait la gorge séche et regretta de ne pas avoir accepté de boire quelque chose pendant qu'elle en avait l'occasion chez son patron. Toute l'eau que possédait son petit corps s'évopait par ses pores. Elle se sentait poisseuse, crapoteuse, beurk.

Karin n'aimait pas l'été. Elle n'aimait pas l'hiver non plus. Ni même le printemps et encore moins l'autonome. Aucune saison ne lui correspondait. Karin ne trouvait décidement sa place nulle part.

.

.

.

 _You don't know where to go_

 _You're just a lighthouse nobody can see_

.

.

.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment combien de temps exactement elle s'était mise à attendre rien du tout , assise là, sur ce petit morceau de trottoir. Assez sans doute, pour qu'elle finisse par somnoler, la tête posait contre sur ses genoux.

C'est la sonnette d'une bicyclette qui la tira de sa léthargie. Elle releva soudainement la tête, scruta la rue de gauche à droite mais ne vit rien du tout. Une deuxième coup de sonnette retentit pourtant de nouveau. Karin plissa les yeux et se mit à fixer intensément l'angle de la rue. Elle était sûre et certaine que le bruit venait de là. Qui pouvait donc bien avoir le courage de faire du sport avec une chaleur pareil ? C'était complétement insensé.

Une roue de vélo, c'est la première chose qu'elle vit dépasser l'angle du mur. Une unique et énorme roue que pédalait un éléphant rose. Il faisait cliqueter une petite sonnette habituellement sur le guidon des vélos avec sa trompe.

Le cœur de Karin bondit fortement dans sa poitrine, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une peluche. Complétement tétanisée par la peur, elle plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche pour s'empêcher d'hurler de toute ses forces. L'éléphant ne l'avait pas encore vu, peut-être que si elle ne bougeait pas et ne faisait aucun son il continuerait sa route sans la voir.

Mais l'éléphant s'arrêta et tourna son énorme tête pelucheuse vers elle. Il lui manquait un œil. Ils se regardèrent longuement.

« **I found you**. »

Des larmes nerveuses se mirent à dévaler sur les joues de Karin. Ou alors c'était de la transpiration. Elle en savait trop rien. Cela n'avait aucune importance de toute façon. Ça recommençait et ce n'était pas bon signe. Pas bon du tout.

 **« I found you and now... »**

La peluche tourna d'un mouvement sec sa roue vers la route qui conduisait à Karin.

 **« I'm going to... »**

Il se mit à pédaler avec ses énormes pattes à une vitesse fulgurante.

 **« ...eat you. »**

Karin se leva brusquement et courru de toute les forces qu'il lui restait pour s'éloigner le plus possible de cette...cette bête. Elle tourna vivement la tête pour voir s'il la distancer et se rendit malheureusement compte qu'il la rattrapait.

Il la rattrapait bien trop vite.

Sans réfléchir à d'autre alternative, Karin sauta par dessus la cloture donnant sur un jardin. Elle écrasa de ses pieds nus, les petites pousses d'haricot vert, et autre légumes qu'elle déteste tant. Elle s'emêla les pieds dans un tuyau d'arrosage et s'écrasa de tout son long sur l'herbe verte. Son croptop blanc fut alors tâché de boue. Elle tourna la tête et vit avec horreur la peluche descendre de son vélo pour escalader lui aussi la cloture. Sa corpulance l'empêchait cependant d'être aussi rapide et leste que Karin. La jeune femme profita donc ce moment de faiblesse pour se relever.

Karin essaya de prendre un pot de fleur mais ne put le soulever à cause de son poids. Elle prit donc un rateau qui trainait là dans l'herbe et lui lança violement dans la figure « FICHE MOI LA PAIX »

En recevant ce missile improvisé l'éléphant rose tituba légèrement, Karin en profita pour s'enfuir derrière la maison et sauta de nouveau une cloture pour s'échapper par la rue de dérière. Des gouttes de pluie se mirent à tomber fortement contre son crâne et humidifièrent au fur et à mesure qu'elles tombaient son haut tout blanc, rélèvant le soutient gorge rouge qu'elle portait.

.

.

.

 _You're just as scared as them_

 _You're just a goldfish..._

.

.

.

 _A goldfish_

.

.

.

Elle tambourina fortement contre la porte tout en jetant fréquement des coups d'oeil derrière elle pour vérifier que la peluche n'était plus là.

Elle appuya frénétiquement contre la sonnette. Encore et encore jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre. Kakashi ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Karin ne lui en laissa pas le temps car elle entra vivement chez lui en le bousculant.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

Elle le poussa et ferma la porte en tournant la clé. À bout de souffle, complétement trempée et épuisée, elle se laissa glisser le long de la porte.

« Ne me laisse pas partir. » dit-elle en relevant la tête pour regarder Kakashi. « Ne me laisse plus partir. »

.

.

.

« Donc, tu es poursuivis par des peluches, c'est bien ça ? » résuma Kakashi en tendant un verre de jus d'orange fraichement pressé à Karin qui avait les cheveux enroulés dans une serviette et qui portait un vieux tee-shirt à Kakashi qui lui arrivait jusqu'au milieu des cuisses.

Karin accepta sans protester le jus de fruit et le but tout d'abord à petite gorgée avant de le finir à grande lampée.

Ils étaient assis sur un grand canapé à angle blanc, un ventilateur était braqué sur eux et les chiens qui attendaient sagement à leur pieds.

« C'est ça, » fit Karin en s'essuiant les lèvres avec le dos de sa main « des stupides peluches. »

Elle posa le verre sur la table basse qui était en réalité un énorme rondin de bois vernis et remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Il pouvait voir sa culotte s'il le voulait mais Karin s'en fichait. Cela n'avait aucune importance de toute façon.

« Tu me prends pour une tarée, hein ? » fit-elle en lui lançant un regard en coin.

Kakashi esquissa un sourire « Tu ne me vouvoies plus maintenant. »

« Nan, t'es plus mon patron. »

« Oh vraiment, et pourquoi ça ? »

« Je démissione. »

Kakashi fronça les sourcils et la regarda enleva la serviette qui entourait ses cheveux pour la mettre negligement sur le dossier du canapé.

« Comme tu peux le voir, je suis complétement folle, donc je préfére prendre de l'avance avant que tu ne le fasses, » elle se passa énergiquement une main dans les cheveux « je ne suis même pas vegan de toute façon. »

« Je sais. » déclara Kakashi en étalant ses longues jambes sur la table basse. « Tu n'étais pas très discréte lorsque tu critiquais mes plats tu sais. »

Oups. Bon c'est vrai qu'elle avait plusieurs fois fait la remarque à Shiho que tous ce qu'il servait avait l'air déguelasse. Elle se doutait pas qu'il l'avait entendu, elle ne le voyait jamais.

« Je paris qu'en plus tu critiques sans avoir même goûté ? »

« Nan, j'suis pas très herbe et graine, je préfére Les Animaux. »

Kakashi éclata de rire au plus grand étonnement de Karin. Décidement cet homme était un véritable mystère. Enfin, au moins lorsqu'elle était avec lui, le monde semblait tourner correctement. Dehors, lorsqu'elle était avec elle-même c'était l'anarchie.

La pluie tombait si fort qu'elle résonnait dans toute la maison. C'était un fond sonore que Karin, trouvait à cet instant précis, agréable.

« Au fait, j'ai cru comprendre que... » Kakashi sortit presque théâtralement de la poche de son pantalon en toile un paquet de cigarette « ...tu essayais de t'y mettre. »

.

.

.

 _You're just a goldfish swimming in a bowl_


	3. Chapter 3

**Note :** Hello les gens :D J'espère que vous allez bien ! C'est avec plaisir que je vous laisse sur la dernière partie de Goldfish. C'est un énorme de délire, je sais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe. Les personnages vivent leur vie tranquillement moi je suis juste la pour l'écrire. Bonne lecture et bon réveillon à tout le monde :)

* * *

 **\- Goldfish -**

 **[ Partie 3 ]**

* * *

 **\- Playlist -**

 **IHF - Awake**

 **Damien Rice - 9 crimes**

 **Pix'l – Nouveau Départ**

* * *

Karin fixa d'un air septique le paquet de cigarette que lui tendait Kakashi. C'était très tentant, mais elle se souvint de toute ses misérables tentatives et dénia légèrement de la tête. Elle n'avait pas trop envie de se ridiculiser encore plus. Déjà qu'il devait la prendre pour une folle.

« Je peux t'apprendre si tu veux. » proposa t-il en se penchant en avant pour prendre un briquet sur la table basse en rotin.

« Sérieusement ? » fit-elle le dévisageant les sourcils froncés.

« Oui, pourquoi pas... »

« C'est pas très vegan, ça. » observa t-elle en dépliant ses genoux pour poser ses pieds sur la table basse.

« Que veux-tu on n'est pas tous parfait.» fit Kakashi en haussant les épaules.

« Ok, alors vas-y, montre moi. »

Elle tenta d'ignorer le sourire en coin qu'afficher maintenant Kakashi. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour elle serait assise sur le canapé de son boss, enfin il ne l'était plus vraiment puisqu'elle venait tout juste de démissionner, à essayer de s'initier à la nicotine, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru.

Enfin quoique...

« Entrouvre les lèvres. » lui ordonna t-il en approchant une cigarette de sa bouche.

Karin la cueillit presque timidement entre ses lippes et regarda Kakashi approcher la flamme vacillante du briquet vers sa clope.

« Prend une bouffée, comme si t'essayer d'aspirer quelque chose avec une paille. » la conseilla Kakashi.

Karin obéit et fut tellement surprise par le goût de la nicotine qu'elle enleva brusquement sa clope de sa bouche et toussa bruyamment.

« Beurk ! » cracha t-elle en s'essuyant la bouche avec le dos de sa main « c'est répugnant, tiens reprends-là ! »

Kakashi rigola doucement tout en acceptant la cigarette de Karin. Il tira dessus sans aucune difficulté.

« C'est toujours plus difficile les premières fois. » assura t-il sans la quitter des yeux.

Karin se passa la langue dans la bouche. Elle avait cru que ça serait beaucoup plus extraordinaire que ça.

Quelle horreur.

« T'es vraiment trop drôle. » se moqua gentiment Kakashi en soufflant doucement la fumée par la bouche.

Elle lui lança un regard noir. Il se foutait d'elle en plus. Non mais quel..quel...Argh...Elle ne savait pas très bien comment le qualifier. Elle ne le comprenait pas. L'envie de sortir, de fuir la tenta, mais elle n'avait aucune envie d'affronter la pluie et...et les peluches.

Et merde, elle était coincée là.

Dépitée, elle posa la tête contre le dossier du canapé avant de sursauter lorsqu'elle entendit l'orage gronder.

Perle qui était à ce moment là entrain de s'amuser avec un jouet en plastique jappa sinistrement et vint chercher du réconfort au prêt de Kakashi.

« C'est rien, » la rassura l'Hatake en lui frottant derrière les oreilles « c'est juste un peu de tonnerre. »

Perle jappa de nouveau et monta sur le canapé pour poser sa tête sur les genoux de son maître.

Le tonnerre gronda une seconde fois. Karin, pas très à l'aise prit un coussin et le serra fortement contre sa poitrine. Elle n'était pas très rassurée. Elle trouvait ça bête d'avoir peur de l'orage, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne supportait pas ça.

« Tu veux un câlin, toi aussi ? »

Elle tourna si vite sa tête vers Kakashi qu'elle entendit vaguement son cou craquer.

« Quoi ? »

Il la regarda un moment la tête légèrement penché sur le coté d'un air amusé avant d'éclater d'un rire franc.

« Je plaisante, »dit-il en rigolant, « tu tires une tête. »

Karin leva les yeux au ciel et serra un peu plus fortement son coussin contre elle.

« Ce n'est pas drôle. » marmonna t-elle.

Jasper vint se mettre au pied de Kakashi, un peu jalouse que Perle lui demande autant d'attention et se mit sur le dos pour qu'il lui gratte le ventre. Ce qu'il fit avec le bout du pied.

L'orage tonna de nouveau et Karin s'approcha un peu plus de Kakashi. Perle la regarda d'un drôle d'air. Ce chien lui avait l'air particulièrement fidèle et possessif, bien plus que Jasper d'ailleurs.

Détends toi, je ne vais pas te le voler, ton maître, pensa fortement la rousse en plongeant son regard dans celui de Perle.

.

.

.

Lorsqu'elle fut certaine que l'orage était passé, Karin se leva du canapé et s'arrêta devant l'aquarium pour regarder les poissons rouges. Ils étaient si petits. Elle toucha la surface en verre avec son annuaire, l'un des poissons s'approcha en ondulant et ouvrit la bouche.

Elle les enviait tellement.

Ils étaient dans leur monde.

Elle en voulait un comme ça aussi.

« Goldfish. » lui dit Kakashi qui s'était approché d'elle et qui avait terminé sa cigarette. « Ceux sont mes préférés. » affirma t-il en se penchant pour regarder les poissons qui s'agitèrent subitement.

«J'avais un Combattant lorsque j'étais petite, » confia Karin en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine « ma mère l'a mangé vivant et s'est étouffée avec. » raconta t-elle comme si c'était une histoire banale.

« Q..quoi ? »

Karin le regarda d'un air très sérieux avant d'éclater de rire « Si tu voyais la tête que tu fais en ce moment ! »

Kakashi se détendit légèrement en la voyant s'esclaffer.

« Elle l'a juste mangé, elle ne s'est pas étouffée avec, enfin pas avec ça. » expliqua Karin en s'éloignant de lui pour regarder la pluie tomber par la fenêtre. Elle fixa attentivement la rue, s'attendant à voir débouler à tout moment une monstrueuse peluche.

Puis elle se retourna et constata que Kakashi la regardait attentivement les mains dans les poches.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » fit-elle mal à l'aise par rapport à son regard qu'elle considérait comme un peu trop insistant à son goût.

Elle en avait peut-être trop dit. Elle aurait peut-être dû se taire. Karin ne parlait jamais de sa mère. À personne. Elle ne sut pas vraiment ce qu'il lui avait pris de dire ça.

Il la détraquait complètement.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui demande plus de détail, mais celui-ci, tout en se passant une main dans ses cheveux broussailleux lui demanda ce qu'elle désirait pour déjeuner.

Non vraiment, elle ne s'était pas attendu à ça. C' était comme avec les peluches. Lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle était poursuivit par ses étonnantes créatures, elle s'était attendu à ce qu'il se moque d'elle ou la traite de folle, mais il s'était contenté de rester calme. Comme si...comme s'il ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle était détraquée.

Ou alors il le savait et cela n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux.

« Je n'ai pas faim. » se contenta t-elle de dire.

« Dis plutôt que t'as peur de ce que je pourrais te préparer ? » lui lança Kakashi d'un ton amusé.

Non. Elle n'avait juste pas faim.

La situation était beaucoup trop absurde pour qu'elle envie d'avaler quoique se soit.

« En tout cas, moi je meurs » il se gratta nonchalamment le ventre faisant remonter légèrement son tee-shirt donnant à Karin l'occasion de constater qu'il avait des abdos, « de faim. »

Perle aboya et secoua énergiquement de la queue en se jetant presque sur Kakashi qui rigola « Wow, du calme toi. »

Karin détourna le regard tout en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine. Elle avait l'impression de regarder la scène d'un tableau auquel elle n'appartenait pas.

Elle ne faisait pas partie de cette meute.

Elle n'avait jamais fait partie d'aucune meute de toute façon.

.

.

.

Karin s'essuya le visage avec une serviette beige sans faire attention à son reflet dans le miroir. La salle de bain de Kakashi était pour le moins...atypique. Il y avait un pots de bambous posé sur le lavabo et des petits cactus alignés sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Une grande baignoire blanche trônait au milieu de la pièce et juste au dessus, pendillaient plusieurs carillon à vent. Le carrelage au sol était pour le moins particulier puisqu'il s'agissait d'une mosaïque blanche, verte et bleu.

Elle repensa à son minuscule studio et à sa toute petite cabine de douche qui était tellement étroite qu'elle ne pouvait même pas étendre les bras.

Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas prit de bain ?

Karin ne put résister à la tentation et commença à faire couler de l'eau dans la baignoire. Elle fit tomber le tee-shirt qu'il lui avait prêter sur le sol ainsi que son unique sous-vêtement avant d'enjamber le rebord de la baignoire.

Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa complètement aller...Purée, c'était tellement bon. Elle avait l'impression d'être un...

.

.

.

 _You're just a Goldfish swimming in a bowl_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Lorsqu'elle revint au salon complètement relaxée, Kakashi avait terminé de manger et se fumait tranquillement une clope sur le canapé. Elle le rejoignit et celui-ci esquissa un sourire en la voyant prendre place à ses cotés.

Décidément, elle ne l'avait jamais vue aussi joyeux. Il ne faisait que sourire et rire. Il avait l'air d'être toujours de bonne humeur et sa présence ne semblait pas le déranger le moins du monde.

Et pourtant ils ne se connaissaient pas du tout. Ils étaient des étrangers l'un pour l'autre.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça? » demanda t-il entre deux bouffées.

Karin papillonna des paupières et détourna subitement la tête. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle s'était mise à le regarder fixement.

« Karin ? »

« Hum. » marmonna t-elle en remontant ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

« Quand tu disais que tu voulais démissionner, tu n'étais pas sérieuse, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr que si. » fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi aurait-elle dit une chose pareil à la légère ?

« Juste parce que t'es là, avec moi. » poursuit-il en écrasant sa clope dans le cendrier en forme de coquillage posé sur la table basse.

« Ouais. »

« C'est complètement ridicule, tu... »

« Crois moi, il vaut mieux que je disparaisse complètement de ta vie avant que ça ne devienne trop...compliqué. » le coupa t-elle d'un ton presque agacée.

« Disparaître ? Tu comptes partir. »

« Je ne peux pas rester éternellement ici, » fit-elle en prenant un peu condescendant.

Kakashi l'observa longuement« Je ne te comprends pas. »

« On est deux alors. » assura t-elle en ricanant.

.

.

.

 _It's a wrong time for somebody new_

 _It's a small crime,_

 _And I got no excuse_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

« Je n'ai pas envie que tu t'en ailles ou que tu démissionnes. »

Elle soupira et leva les yeux vers le plafond.

« Tu ne peux pas partir. »

Elle baissa la tête pour le regarder les yeux ronds. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de dire ce genre de chose ? Il ne la connaissait pas.

«Tu m'as dis de ne pas te laisser partir. »

« Oui, c'est vrai pour aujourd'hui, mais demain... »

« Et s'ils étaient encore là demain ? Tes peurs ne vont pas s'arrêter du jour au lendemain. »

« Mes peurs ? » dit-elle en se levant brusquement du canapé. « De quoi tu... »

« Tu vois des peluches, et tu sais quoi, j'en vois aussi. »

Elle écarquilla ses yeux et entrouvrit ses lèvres d'un air hébété. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle eut soudainement un peu de mal à respirer. Kakashi se leva lui aussi et s'approcha lentement d'elle.

« Il t'est arrivé quelque chose d'horrible et t'arrive pas à oublier, hein ? »

« N'essaye pas de me psychanalyser. » grinça Karin en reculant d'un pas.

« Je, » il s'humecta les lèvres « je n'essaye pas de te psychanalyser Karin, loin de là, j'ai, » il fit un pas vers elle et soupira lorsqu'elle continua de reculer, « je sais juste ce que ça fait ! »

« Non, non, non ! Ne me compares pas à toi, tu ne sais rien ! »

Elle marcha sans le faire exprès sur la queue de Jasper qui couina fortement avant de s'élancer vers la cuisine.

En regardant la chienne s'enfuir, elle ne fit pas attention à la main de Kakashi qui prit doucement la sienne.

« Si tu les vois aussi, c'est qu'il t'est arrivé quelque chose que tu voudrais oublier mais que tu ne peux. »

Il se mit à lui caresser le dos de la main avec son pouce et Karin n'eut pas la force de le repousser. « J'ai essayé moi aussi, j'ai complètement changé mon mode de vie, j'occupe mes journées constamment pour essayer de ne pas y penser, rien y fait. Elles sont constamment là. »

De son autre main, il éloigna une mèche rousse de son visage pour la place derrière son oreille. C'était bien la première fois qu'un homme la traitait avec autant de...patience et de douceur.

« Je ne les ai pas toujours vu. » dit-elle en avalant difficilement sa salive alors faisait courir doucement ces doigts le long de sa nuque. « Elles sont juste apparue hier soir. »

Elle ferma les yeux avant de souffler « J'avais juste envie de me foutre en l'air. »

Elle les ouvrit de nouveau lorsqu'elle sentit Kakashi éloigner sa main. Il la regardait les sourcils froncés. « T'en as toujours envie ? »

« Non. »

Il s'apprêta à lui dire quelque chose mais elle le devança.

« Pas pour l'instant en tout cas. »

« Je n'ai pas envie que tu te fasses du mal. »

« Pourquoi ? On ne se connait même pas. En quoi c'est un problème pour toi ? »

Cette fois-ci, c'est elle qui combla la distance entre eux « Je suis complètement folle ! Je suis une merde ! Je brise tout ce que je touche ! Je détruis toutes les personnes que je rencontre ! On me déteste et ça me convient très bien parce que je sais que je ne vaux pas mi.. »

Il la coupa d'une voix froide « J'ai tué mes amis d'enfance, je pense que question ordure tu ne pourras pas faire pire que moi. »

« Q..quoi ? »

Son expression faciale s'assombrit et Karin le vit serrer fortement les poings. Le silence était oppressant. La pluie avait cessé, les chiens n'étaient plus là. Il n'y avait plus que elle et lui.

« Je conduisais trop vite, j'ai fait une sortie de route, » il plongea son regard dans le sien « c'était de ma faute. »

Alors le grand Kakashi n'était pas un parfait petit vegan à la vie bien tranquille et bien rangé. Il n'était pas aussi propre et zen que ses restaurants et sa maison.

« Tu vois qu'entre toi et moi, je suis le plus pourris. »

Elle haussa les épaules « J'ai déjà entendu pire que ça. »

« Mais... »

Karin posa ses mains sur son torse et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour capturer ces lèvres avec les siennes. Surpris Kakashi garda les yeux grands ouverts et les bras le long du corps. Elle s'éloigna sans se presser, avant de lui dire « Je ne te déteste pas, mais si je reste avec toi tu finiras pas me hair. »

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite, glissant ses mains sur ses hanches pour l'attirer contre son torse « Ça n'arrivera pas. »

Il posa ses lèvres sur son front et Karin se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieur pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Ils finissaient tous par la fuir. Ils finissaient tous par en être dégoûtés.

«Je n'ai jamais cru à ces conneries de coup de foudre, mais, » il déposa un autre baiser sur son front, puis sur son nez « toi quand je t'ai vu entrain d'essayer de fumer, » il fit remonter ses mains jusqu'à son visage pour pouvoir lui caresser les joues « j'ai pas compris ce qu'il m'arrivait, j'voulais juste, » il l'embrassa longuement, prenant son temps, appréciant le fait qu'elle ne tente pas de fuir, « être avec toi. »

Il semblait sincère. Karin avait presque envie d'y croire. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Un gars aussi détruit qu'elle qui lui propose de souffrir à deux pour mieux supporter leur chienne de vie.

Elle lui toucha les avants-bras pour l'inciter à lâcher son visage et recula de quelque pas. Elle agrippa les pans de son tee-shirt et le fit passer par dessus sa tête, le laissant tomber à ses pieds, montrant à Kakashi sa poitrine. Ses petits seins ronds comme des pommes parsemés de cicatrice circulaire et de griffure dont certaine étaient encore toute rouge. Elle s'attendit à ce qu'il lui lance le regard de dégoût que les hommes ou même les femmes ont tendance à lui lancer lorsqu'ils découvrent sa poitrine mutilés, qu'elle s'était auto-mutilé.

« T'as toujours envie d'être avec moi. »

A sa plus grande surprise Kakashi esquissa un sourire. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui susurra à l'oreille « Encore plus maintenant qu'avant. »

Il était aussi dingue qu'elle.

Comment ne pouvait pas t-il être répugné par elle ?

Il déposa un baiser sur sa nuque avant de se pencher pour ramasser le vêtement. Il l'aida à s'habiller au plus grand étonnement de Karin. Elle ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ça. A ce qu'il la baise oui, pas à ce qu'il la regarde ou la touche comme si elle avait l'air fragile. Ce qu'elle n'était pas.

« Je ne te déteste pas non plus Karin. »

« Lorsque tu me haïras, tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu. » grommela t-elle.

« C'est ce qu'on verra...»

Elle aurait aimé le contredire de nouveau.

Mais...

Mais elle n'en a pas tellement envie.

Peut-être que pour une fois, juste une fois, elle pouvait essayer de s'immerger avec lui dans l'aquarium qu'était sa vie.

Tant que les peluches restaient à la surface.

.

.

.

 _Ou na raison fallé mi tourn' la page_

 _Mi conné ou sa mi sa trouv' mon place_

 _Même si faut mi viv' en marge_


End file.
